Mis locos años de universidad
by urtzule9
Summary: A Draco lo han echado de casa y arrastra a Nott a vivir sus años universitarios como lo hacen los muggles, compartiendo piso. Hermione y Luna empiezan la universidad en unos días y han encontrado un piso muy chulo cerca de la facultad. ¿Qué puede salir de estos 4 compartiendo piso?
1. Chapter 1

Pensaba que solo iba a escribir una historia, pero bueno, aquí me animo con otro. Espero que os guste, de todo corazón.

De momento no sé si habrá escenas lemon o no, pero desde luego malas palabras unas cuantas, sobre todo por parte de Malfoy, no me lo imagino de otra manera.

Momento tortura en Malfoy Manor, y la guerra no han sucedido, solo son dos jóvenes que se han odiado durante la época del colegio.

Disclaimer: todo lo que os resulte conocido es de J.K Rowling

-Un diario por favor.

En cuanto me lo entregan, me siento en la cafetería y voy directo a la zona de anuncios. Sigo sin poder creerme que mis padres me han dicho que me tengo que ir de casa. ¡YO! ¡irme de mi casa! Y claro, encima pretendían que trabaje. ¡QUE ELLOS YA NO ME IBAN A PAGAR LOS CAPRICHITOS! ¡Serán desagradecidos!¡Toda la vida defendiendo sus mierdas de ideales, aguantándome el aburrimiento en sus fiestas, PARA QUE AHORA ME ECHEN COMO UN ELFO DOMÉSTICO!

Mientras buscaba trabajo vi un anuncio que llama mi atención:

 _Se busca compañer s de piso._

 _Somos dos chicas en busca de compañer s de piso. La casa tiene libre dos habitaciones y un servicio. Está completamente amueblada y es perfecta para estudiantes universitarios, ya que está a dos manzanas de la Universidad de Leyes Mágicas. Para más información envía una lechuza a:_

 _43 Tresham Cres_

 _Lisson Grove_

 _Londres_

Dos chicas… buscan compañeros. Nott. Saco mi IPhone del bolsillo de mi abrigo tres cuartos negro de Hugo Boss y llamo a Nott. Somos sangres puras, pero no idiotas, los muggles tienen cosas buenas también, la tecnología y la ropa de marca son una de ellas (el fútbol no está mal tampoco, pero es lo máximo que voy a reconocer).

-Malfoy- escucho al otro lado de la línea- qué mierdas quieres. Es temprano.

\- Son las 12 del medio día Nott. Si no estás solo en casa, echa a la susodicha que tengo que aparecerme en tu casa.

\- ¿Cómo que tienes que aparecerte? Lo harás si quieres, no tienes que hacer nada. - Joder, no sé cómo coño se las arregla Nott para sacarme siempre de mis casillas. Aún me sorprende que lleve más de 20 años aguantándole. En respuesta, solo le gruño y el continua:

\- De acuerdo, la rubia de curvas ya se va, pero joder Malfoy, me debes una enorme, me ha hecho la mejor mam…

-Callate Nott- y cuelgo directamente. Es un jodido iluso, intenta darme envidia, a mí. Me rio de su inocencia. Cuando salimos los dos, junto con Zabinni, por el Londres mágico (y el muggle, no voy a mentir) causamos estragos. Somos bastante atractivos, tanto juntos, como por separado, pero sin duda alguna yo soy el más guapo, el más estiloso y el más culto. No es que tenga problemas para encontrar una mujer que caliente mi cama. No entiendo que mierdas me tiene que intentar dar envidia este gigante. Le doy 2 minutos para que se despida de la "supuesta" rubia y me aparezco en la puerta de su habitación. Llamo y abro.

-Mierda Nott, tapate un poco, ¿quieres?

\- Te jodes Malfoy, me has interrumpido, ahora aguantas que este como quiera en mi habitación. La brujita noruega que conocí ayer hermano… Si todas son como esta, tenemos que ir a Oslo un día de estos, mejor dicho, una noche de estas.

\- Arréglalo con Zabinni y vamos cuando gustes, pero ahora tenemos otro tema que tratar.

\- ¿Tenemos? - me interrumpe

\- Si, tenemos. Mis padres me han ofrecido, poco educadamente que me vaya de casa. También me han ofrecido que me encuentre un trabajo. - Mi humor acababa de empeorar cuando empecé a oír al castaño reírse cada vez más fuerte. - Callate Nott, no tiene gracia. Además, tú te vienes conmigo- Sus risas acaban de golpe.

\- ¿Que yo qué? - dice con la boca abierta

\- Si Nott, he tenido una idea mejor que la de Oslo. Qué te parece si compartimos piso, tú y yo, puede que hasta Zabinni se una, con un par de muchachitas… No tendríamos que ir más a estas fiestas aburridas y absurdas de nuestros padres donde intentan emparejarnos a repelentes y mal criadas sangre pura. Disfrutemos como lo hacen los muggles de sus años de universidad. Tengo un anuncio, es el único que aparece en El Profeta. Tienen que ser jóvenes, dicen que viven cerca de la Universidad Mágica ¿Qué te parece? Estas a una lechuza de distancia de vivir independientes de nuestros padres, de no escucharles más, de que no nos rompan más las pelotas…

\- Manda esa carta Malfoy.

Dos días después hemos visto la casa y ya hemos empezado a mudarnos. Resulta que las dos brujitas que allí vivían, unas ex Hufflepuff habían acabado la carrera, y han alquilado las 4 habitaciones. Seremos dos chicos y dos chicas, pero aún no conocemos a las nuevas inquilinas. Tanto Nott como yo hemos decidido estudiar en la Universidad, al parecer nuestros padres apoyan la decisión y nos van a pagar los gastos a cambio de los estudios, nos ha salido una jugada redonda.

Estoy ordenando mi nueva morada, y dios, que buen gusto tienes Malfoy, cuando oigo la chimenea y la mítica explosión de los polvos flu. Me acerco a mirar y veo el trasero de una jovencita. Esos culito, esos jeans… los muggles tienen buenos inventos, pienso una vez más. Cuando la bruja se incorpora unos rizos marrones caen por su espalda y mi corazón deja de latir. Un olor a jazmín y lima llega a mi nariz y mierda, me he metido en un lio. Sé exactamente quién es antes de que se gire.

-JOOOOODER- dice Granger. Se oye otra explosión y la pequeña comadreja aparece en el salón.

\- Un año Hermione, hemos firmado un contrato de un año. - aclara la rubia. Como si ninguno de los tres fuésemos conscientes de que tenemos la mierda hasta el cuello.

Nott aparece, seguramente atraído por el grito de la empollona. Mi boca no puede estar más cerrada, Granger tiene la misma mueca que yo, y odia la situación igual que yo, sin embargo, Lovegood no puede cerrar la boca mientras mira el torso desnudo de Nott. Ellos no parecen tan a disgusto.

Creo que el contrato de un año que hemos firmado todos va a ser más llevadero para algunos que para otros.


	2. Chapter 2

Me ha sorprendido muy gratamente la acogida que ha tenido mi idea. No me lo esperaba, así que muchas gracias a todas y todos los que la habéis leído. Este capítulo es corto, pero es de transición.

No sé cada cuanto voy a postear, pero mientras pueda o tenga ideas lo haré.

Disclaimer: todo lo que os suene pertenece a J.K Rowling

Hace una semana que vivimos con estos monos del paleolítico. Son unos cerdos. Ni Luna ni yo podemos salir de nuestras habitaciones. El salón está lleno de latas y cajas de pizza, desde que Malfoy y Nott descubrieron lo que es la pizza, se puede decir que, o empiezan a salir a correr o va a rodar de aquí a unos meses. La cocina tiene pilas y pilas de platos sucios. Al principio los limpiábamos tanto Luna como yo, pero no somos elfos domésticos. Si ellos han decidido irse de casa, tendrán que aprender que no hay nadie recogiéndoles por detrás.

Cuando abro la puerta para ir a la ducha me encuentro una caja en el suelo, justo enfrente de mi puerta y exploto:

-¡MALFOY! ¡NOTT!

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Granger? - dice el rubio asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, justo enfrente de la mía.

\- Esto no puede seguir así, Malfoy. O recogéis o nos va a comer la mierda. Os espero a los dos en el salón. - digo muy enfadada. Creo que Malfoy jamás me había visto tan enfadada, y mira que siempre consiguió sacarme de mis casillas.

A los pocos minutos aparecen el rubio y el castaño en el salón. Luna y yo estamos sentadas elaborando un calendario. En el, hemos hecho turnos para limpiar la cocina y el salón, hacer los recados y cocinar. Cada uno tiene una tarea a la semana, quien no la realice tendrá que meter 15 galeones a la hucha que habrá en el salón. Si no haces la tarea varias semanas consecutivas tendrás que pagar los 15 semanales más una multa de 100 galeones.

\- Chicos, yo no puedo vivir así, en unos días empezará haber cucarachas, y todo huele fatal. Somos magos y brujas adultos. Creo que nos podemos repartir las tareas. Los platos de las comidas que se los limpie cada uno, pero la cocina hay que limpiarla una o dos veces a la semana. Si vemos que la hemos ensuciado mucho con un movimiento de varita lo dejamos como nuevo. El salón hay que limpiarlo una vez a la semana, pero si ponemos un poco todos de nuestra parte el trabajo, será menor.

\- Granger, estás muy equivocada si creer que yo voy a limpiar- le oigo decir a Nott.

\- Eres mago ¿no?. Tienes varita ¿no?. Con un par de hechizos tardas dos segundos en dejarlo todo limpio Nott. En ningún momento te he dicho que te ates un pañuelo a la cabeza y frotes de rodillas.

\- Estarías muy guapo- le dice Luna sonriente, mientras le guiña un ojo.

Yo me quedo mirándola como si finalmente se hubiese vuelto loca. Malfoy parpadea mucho mientras no se puede creer que Lovegood haya guiñado un ojo de manera coqueta a su amigo, pero la mejor cara es la de Nott, que se ha puesto como un tomate. Joder, a ver si estos acaban juntos y todo al final.

-Chicos, enserio, yo no me opongo a que hagáis fiestas en casa, no me opongo a que estudiéis en el salón, a que pongáis la televisión a tope, ni siquiera que el día que os toque cocinar llaméis a un chino. No me importa, pero por favor mantengamos un poco el orden. La casa es de todos, y tenemos que convivir todos. Por qué no firmamos esto comprometiéndonos a conservar un poco el orden. Después podemos seguir como hasta ahora, no hace falta ni que nos dirijamos la palabra…

Si, esta son las primeras palabras que hemos cruzado en más de 7 días. El día que llegamos supuso un shock tremendo. En cuanto nos vieron llegar los dos fueron a hablar con el arrendatario para romper el contrato, no se pudo. Mientras ellos estaban reunidos con el "amable" señor, nosotras no sabíamos si comenzar a desempacar todas nuestras cosas o simplemente agarrarlo todo y largarnos.

Los chicos llegaron 5 horas más tarde, bastante borrachos, tirando todo por donde pasaban. Luna y yo decidimos que podíamos ignorarlos un año, un _Muffliato_ a nuestras habitaciones y listo. Habíamos hecho una puerta que conectaba nuestras habitaciones, así que no necesitábamos ni salir al pasillo para ir a hablar con la otra.

-Mañana empezamos las clases Granger, cómo vamos hacer todo lo que dices… - pregunta Malfoy con su puto tono de prepotencia.

-Malfoy… puedes lanzar el hechizo por la mañana, marcharte a clase y al volver, todo estará listo- le responde la rubia.

-Nosotros no sabemos hacer esos hechizos. – señala Nott. - ¡Oye! – le grita a Malfoy cuando este le pega en las costillas. - ¡Tío, pues si no sabemos, no sabemos! Teníamos elfos en casa, para que mierdas iba yo a aprender hacer esos hechizos.

-Os pagamos parte del alquiler si lo hacéis todo vosotras. - Dice el rubio muy ufano por su "super idea".

\- Y una mierda- le responde Luna

\- Podemos llamar a nuestros elfos- dice Nott muy contento.

\- Podéis llamar a vuestros elfos si les pagáis por la labor- les digo yo. No por nada iba a estudiar leyes mágicas. Iba hacer todo lo posible, porque todas las criaturas mágicas tuviesen sus derechos.

\- Estás loca, comelibros. Ellos no van a aceptar una mierda. - me dice el subnormal de Malfoy.

\- Si no aceptan, no entran en casa. Lo tenéis que hacer vosotros, erais vosotros los que queríais ser independientes. Ahora firmad u os juro que acabáis muertos y desaparecidos y nadie sabrá de vuestra existencia nunca más. ¿Entendido? – les responde Luna. El primero en coger la pluma es Nott, ha visto la cara de Lunatica Llovegood mientras lo decía y no ha dudado de sus palabras. Malfoy se cruza de brazos, pero tras una mirada bastante intimidatoria del castaño acaba firmando también. Nosotras lo hacemos después de ellos, en cuanto ven que lo hacemos, se levantan y se van.

\- No tienen por qué enterarse que hemos embrujado el documento, ¿verdad? - me pregunta Luna aguantando la risa.

\- Que va, eso no tienen por qué saberlo.

Dos días después, el calendario estaba en la puerta de la nevera. Nos tocaba cocinar a Draco y a mí de manera intermitente. A Luna y a Nott les tocaba hacer los recados. El salón y el pasillo era cosa de los chicos y la cocina de las chicas. La semana siguiente cambiarían los papeles. Aunque ahora se podía encontrar el fregadero y los fogones en la cocina, la tele había desaparecido entre tanta mierda que había en el salón.

\- ¡GRANGER!¡GRAAAAAAAAAANGER!¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- grita Malfoy.

-¿Si? – le pregunto dulcemente.

\- QUITAME ESTO DE ENCIMA MALDITA COMELIBROS

\- ¿El qué? - le pregunto inocentemente.

\- LA PUTA ESCOBA GRANGER, LA PUTA ESCOBA QUE ME ESTÁ PEGANDO, JODER.

\- No puedo – le respondo- hasta que no limpiéis el salón no va a parar- y me giro mientras me aguanto la risa. - Mañana empezamos las clases Malfoy, ¿no querrás ir con una escoba golpeándote por detrás, ¿no? En la facultad habrá brujas muy atractivas, pero si vas con una escoba golpeándote por detrás…. Perderás la oportunidad de estar con alguna desde el primer día.

\- Hija de pu ¡AY!- le ha golpeado la escoba en la boca y yo no puedo aguantar la risa- ¿Pero qué mierdas…?

\- Eso te pasa por ir a decir malas palabras Malfoy. Ahora ponte a limpiar.

\- Oye, Granger, te importaría decirme algún hechizo para limpiar el salón… - me pregunta muy amablemente.

\- Tienes un libro en el salón. Podéis encontrar todo lo que necesitáis ahí. Ahora me voy a comprar los libros para mañana… Hasta luego chicos- grito ya cerca de la puerta.

\- ¡Espera Granger! Aún no has dicho que vais a estudiar. - me pregunta Nott, acaba de entrar en el salón con un trapo que le cubre la mitad de la cabeza y un cubo en el pie. El conjuro del contrato de limpieza ha ido a por él también.

\- Leyes mágicas y leyes mágicas internacionales. Luna va a estudiar biología mágica y sociología mágica. ¿Vosotros?

\- Yo voy a estudiar medicina mágica y Draco…

Malfoy estaba rojo, parecía a punto de explotar- vamos a estar juntos en clase otros 4 años más Granger. Si me esperas, podemos ir a por los libros juntitos y todo.

Joder, encima de piso, vamos a compartir clase y todo. No podría estar peor el año.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la espera. Todo lo que os suene pertenece a J.K. ROWLING. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por los comentarios, los fav y follows, hacen una ilusión increíble.**

 **Si hay alguna lectora abogada o estudiante de derecho, pues perdón, porque yo no tengo ni idea, es más, cada vez que me hablan de derecho me muero, porque me parece un muermo, lo siento. Acepto sugerencias al respecto.**

-Joder Nott, tú te esperabas esto de la universidad taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan jodido. Las clases son un tostón, la mayoría de la gente de mi clase son tíos, el resto o son feas o están pegadas a los libros y encima Granger me ignora, la muuuuuyyyyyyy …. No me quiere prestar sus apuntes. Joder que somos compañeros de piso.

\- Hombre, Draco, llegas tarde a clase, lo único que haces es sonreírles a las chicas de tu clase, tienes el valor de faltarle el respecto delante de todo el mundo…

\- ¿Pero tú de quién eres amigo tío? - le pregunta el rubio bastante mosqueado.

\- A todo esto… ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?

\- Ostia, mierda, encima es leyes de los duendes, y no hay quién los entienda.

Mientras el rubio se aparecía, Theo se fue a la cocina a por algo de comer y se encontró con Luna sentada en la barra de la cocina preparándose algo mientras cantaba. Esta chica era autentica. Tenía la capacidad de decir lo que pensaba sin ofender, de esas verdades dolorosas y vergonzosas, pero su manera de decirlas, siempre con dulzura, era mágica.

-Hola Luna, qué haces- le preguntó el castaño.

-Estoy preparándome la comida para hoy, me la voy a llevar a clase, hoy salimos a un bosque a ver los unicornios y estudiar sus propiedades mágicas, así que no voy a poder volver a casa. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo, Theodore?- le preguntó la rubia sin mirarlo.

\- No es necesario Luna, y por favor, llevamos casi dos meses compartiendo piso, puedes llamarme Theo. Mi nombre completo solo lo usa mi padre y no me gusta, hace sonar a bronca asegurada.

\- No es molestia, Theo, me va a sobrar ensalada de quinoa y mandarina.

\- ¿Quinoa y mandarina? ¿Qué es eso? - le preguntó el castaño.

\- Mira, ven a probar un poco. Hermione es una cocinera muy original y me enseña sus recetas. Ella come hoy también en la facultad, así que ha preparado la ensalada para mí también, pero hace comida para todo el planeta.

Theo cogió una cuchara, un poco de ensalada y abrió los ojos como una lechuza. – Dios, Luna, esto está fantástico. ¿Dices que te va a sobrar no?

Luna cogió otro contenedor, echo la ensalada sobrante y con un toque de varita la metió en la mochila del chico, que estaba en el sofá. – Me voy Theo. Que tengas un buen día. Y súbete la bragueta antes de salir de casa, si no la vecina de enfrente va a pensar que estás por ella y no vas a poder quitártela de encima, ya sabes que te tiene ganas.

La rubia se desapareció hasta su facultad dejando a un muy colorado Theo pensando en qué narices había dicho Luna sobre la vecina. Justo cuando salió de casa y cerró la puerta, su nueva vecina apareció en el rellano y le agitó las pestañas mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias Luna- dijo el castaño en bajito, mientras pensaba en cómo era posible que tanta sabiduría cupiese en el cuerpito de la rubia.

Mientras en la Facultad de Leyes mágicas la profesora Lott entraba en el aula.

-Clase de primero, estos trabajos son desastrosos. La asignatura de Leyes mágicas internacionales es una de las más importantes y valiosas para su futuro…

Un rubio sentado en la última fila ya había desconectado tras esa frase, todas las asignaturas eran más importantes para los profesores. Así que se puso a mirar hacia la izquierda, donde estaban las ventanas y se dio cuenta que la Comelibros Granger estaba roja de furia. No entendía que estaba pasando.

\- ¡MALFOY! - gritó la bruja de la tarima

\- ¿Si profesora Lott? - le preguntó el rubio suavemente.

\- ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que he dicho, señor Malfoy?

\- Vera, profesora…

\- No continúe señor Malfoy. El nivel de atención de esta clase es pésimo, malditas nuevas generaciones. De ahora en adelante realizaran estudios de caso en parejas. Malfoy, usted va con Granger. A pesar de que no hace ni caso de lo que digo durante dos horas en esta aula, señor Malfoy, usted y la señorita Granger son los únicos que no han pegado patadas al Código Penal mágico. Quiero que se sienten con sus parejas.

Ninguno de los dos hizo gesto para moverse. Un tipo pelirrojo, bastante parecido a la comadreja Weasley se puso frente a él y empezó a toser como un tontito. – Perdona, ¿necesitas algo? - le preguntó el rubio con un tono cortante.

-Sí, estás sentado en mi lugar… - le dijo el otro bastante cortado.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor, le importa moverse a su sitio de una santa vez, está retrasando la clase. – le grito la profesora de nuevo. No lo quedo de otra que acercarse hasta su compañera de piso. Se iba a sentar con ella, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Se puso a murmurar toda la hora, quejándose sobre el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la profesora, Granger, el pelirrojo, seguro que era primo de la comadreja.

\- Bueno, señoritas y señores, para la próxima clase, que es mañana. Señor Malfoy, eso va para usted, así puede seguir mugiendo cual vaca, al igual que ha hecho toda la clase, quiero que tengáis una lista de sentencias a tratar para poder hacer algunos estudios de casos. Gracias y hasta mañana. –

\- Mugiendo. ¡Me ha llamado vaca, Granger! - le dijo el rubio a su, ahora encima compañera de trabajo.

\- Eres un crio Malfoy. Vamos a casa. Adiós Martin- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras todas sus cosas se metían en el bolso.

\- ¿Martin? ¿Quién mierda es Martín, Granger?

\- Nuestro compañero de clase, Malfoy. El que está en la puerta. Anda vamos, seguro que Luna no ha dejado nada de comer. – mientras se alejaba del rubio

\- Putas comadrejas, definitivamente es primo de Weasley. La comelibros tiene que enamorar a todos los pelirrojos.

\- Sigues mugiendo Malfoy. - escuchó que decían delante suyo.

-Mierda de comadrejas, mierda de comelibros y mierda de universidad.

Al llegar a casa, Hermione dejo sus cosas en el sofá y fue directa a la nevera, al abrirla solo quedaba una cebolleta, un poco de beicon, un huevo y un culo de leche.

-Lo sabía, no queda nada. – Cerró la nevera y miró el calendario de la casa. - Malfoy, nos toca hacer los recados. ¿Quieres ir ahora o después? ¿Malfoy? – continuaba sin respuesta. - Mira, haz lo que quieras, yo voy hacer pasta. Tengo hambre, hoy no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar y cla…

\- Granger, nunca paras de hablar. ¿Vas hacer pasta? ¿Para los dos?

-No Malfoy, solo para mí, tu si quieres, puedes ir a los recados. Te hubiese hecho pasta, pero eres un mal educado insoportable y egól…

\- Hermione. - le cortó el rubio- Hermione. ¿Puedo ayudarte a hacer pasta?

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme? - le preguntó la mujer un poco perpleja.

\- Bueno, es eso o morir de hambre. Yo tampoco desayune hoy. ¿Qué hago?- le preguntó el rubio muy dulcemente.

\- Pon la mesa, Draco- le dijo la chica. Utilizó solo el nombre para molestarlo, pero al girarse, le vio una sonrisa bastante autentica en la cara mientras ponía la mesa. Dios, este año iba a ser muy duro.


End file.
